Existe Um Amor Entre Nos part 2
by KissXLoee
Summary: Depois Que Naruto Virou Oficialmente Hokage De Konoha E Sakura E Sasuke Virou Seus Ajudantes Ele Pediu A Mar De Hinata A Sua Amada Em Casamento
1. O Casamento

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos part 2

Capitulo: O Casamento

Era lindo, os preparativos para o casamento estavam prontos, era tudo branco, com flores roxas e laranjas, o altar estava incrivelmente belo, tudo o que precisavam eram os noivos.

Naruto estava pronto, bem arrumado, com um palito preto, uma gravata laranja e um capa preta.

Naruto- "Será que a Hinata já esta pronta?"

Pensava Naruto consigo mesmo.

Naruto- Acho que vou dar só uma espiadinha...

Ele se dirigiu ao quarto onde sua companheira estava, abriu a porta e a viu dando algumas voltas na frente do espelho admirando a beleza do vestido que usava. Ela estava maravilhosa, o vestido que usava tinha um longa saia, ate a sua cintura era um pouco justo, a gola era com um formato de V que chegava ate o inicio do peitoral dela, o véu era longo e chegava ate seus pés. Naruto ficou impressionado com toda aquela graciosidade e beleza, ele mal conseguia se mexer, de repente o homem começou a cair e quando se deu conta já tinha derrubado um vaso que estava ao seu lado.

Naruto- Opa...desculpa...

Hinata- N-Naruto...da azar ver a noiva antes do inicio do casamento...

Disse ela envergonhada.

Naruto- Eu não podia esperar ver você...

Respondeu ele se aproximando dela, Naruto a beijou e disse.

Naruto- Eu queria te dar um presente de casamento...

Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolço do palito e a entregou.

Hinata- O que e isso?

Naruto- abra e veja...

Ela abriu a caixinha com cuidado, e ficou surpresa, dentro da caixinha havia um colar dourado com a forma de um coraçãozinho onde tinha escrito "Hinata e Naruto 4ever"

Hinata- Naruto...e-eu adorei! Muito obrigada!

Os dois se abraçaram forte e se beijaram um pouco, Naruto a soltou, pegou o colar e vestiu-o nela. Ela se virou de frente para ele e os dois se beijaram novamente.

Sasuke- Que fofo! Um casal apaixonado se preparando para um casamento! O que vem depois Naruto? Filhos? Quantos? Dez? Quinze? Vinte? Cem?

Naruto- Acho que não e preciso ter tantos filhos assim...quatro já esta ótimo!

Hinta- Qu-quatro?

Naruto- Muitos para você?

Hinata- N-não...e que eu queria seis na verdade...

Com essa frase Naruto caiu para traz espantado e com medo.

Naruto- "S-Seis! Como ela acha que deve ser criar filhos! Que ela pense em ter menos filhos no futuro! Eu não vou aguentar fazer e cuidar de seis crianças!"

Ele se levantou rapidamente e segurou no ombro dela.

Naruto- A-ag-agente vê isso depois! Ta legal?

Hinata- Esta bem...

Sasuke- Dizem que da azar ver a noiva antes do casamento começar...espero que de tudo certo.

Disse o amigo se aproximando e estendo a mão.

Naruto- Obrigado cara!

Os dois deram as mãos em sinal de cumprimento e o homem de cabelo escuro saiu do quarto.

Sasuke- AH! Melhor você ir logo para o altar Naruto, já esta na hora do casamento começar!

Naruto- ! Desculpe Hinata! E-eu tenho que ir!

Ele saiu correndo do quarto e se dirigiu ao altar. Naruto já estava a espera de Hinata, a musica começou a tocar e ela entrou segurando um buque de rosas-brancas e tulipas-roxas.

Nervoso Naruto olhou para todos os convidados, e depois olhou para o pai de Hinata que o encarava com ódio e fúria, assustado ele começou a observar Hinata.

Naruto- "Parece um anjo, um lindo anjo, desde de que a conheci..."

Hinata subiu no altar e ficou de frente para seu companheiro.

Padre- Irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos hoje para reunir este belo e jovem casal em seu glorioso dia. Naruto, gostaria de ler seus votos?

Naruto- S-sim...

Padre- Por favor.

Naruto engoliu um seco e começou a falar.

Naruto- Hinata, eu te amo. Eu sei que isso e o que todos os maridos do mundo dizem, mas eu realmente te amo. Infelizmente só percebi isso tarde, mais não tarde demais. O que você fez por mim desde de que nos conhecemos foi algo que ninguém mais faria por isso prometo fazer de tudo para ser um bom marido para você, e também prometo ser um bom pai, companheiro. Prometo dar meu ombro para você chorar, e quando isso acontecer vou fazer de tudo para ver você sorrir de novo, afinal ver você sorrindo e feliz e como ter a visão do céu. Prometo estar todo ao ouvidos quando você precisar desabafar, afinal ouvir você falar e como ouvir uma melodia criada pelos anjos. Eu prometo atender a todos os seus pedidos, não importa em que momento seja ou oque seja, se você quiser a flor mais bela da montanha mais alta eu irei pega-la e traze-la no vaso mais bonito do mundo. Prometo que quando você for trabalhar e voltar tarde para casa, tudo estará limpinho e organizado. Quando você estiver cansada farei de tudo para ver relaxar. E se for preciso, eu darei minha alma no lugar da sua.

Madrinhas-de-casamento- Aaaoooooooowwwwwnt! Que romântico!

Naruto respirou fundo, olhou sua noiva e sorriu depois olhou seu sogro, ele o olhava com um rosto de decepção, raiva, ódio e fúria, depois ele olhou cunhada ela o olhava feliz, com orgulho e felicidade, um pouco satisfeito com o que viu, olhou novamente para Hinata.

Padre- Ótimo! E agora você, Hinata, quer ler seus votos?

Hinata- Sim.

Padre- Por favor.

Hinata- Naruto, eu me lembro que quando éramos criança você me salvou de levar uma surra...eu tentei te ajudar mas...fui interrompida...desde daquele eu soube que você seria o homem que sempre vou amar...hum...

Padre- Prossiga...

Hinata- No dia em que morri por você...foi como...me libertar...me libertar da timidez e do medo de que talvez você nunca gostasse de mim...quando eu fiz aquilo...quando eu ressuscitei eu lembro de você ter brigado muito comigo...e, no final das contas você chorou no meu colo...mesmo que talvez se eu não pudesse retornar mais eu faria aquilo de novo...afinal...saber que seu coração ainda bate para você ser feliz...já e bom o suficiente para mim...

Naruto- Eu jamais conseguiria ser feliz sem você na minha vida Hinata...

Padre- Perfeito! Agora, se alguém sabe sobre algo contra este casamento que fale agora ou calasse para sempre! Dou-lhes uma...

Hinata e Naruto se aproximaram e começaram a cochichar.

Hinata- Não fale besteiras Naruto, você seria sim feliz sem mim.

Padre= Dou-lhes duas...

Naruto- Se você morre-se novamente eu faria de tudo para ficar do seu lado...

Hinata ficou um pouco envergonhada.

Padre= Dou-lhes três...

Naruto- Hinata...eu te amo...e isso nunca vai mudar... "Hinata e Naruto 4ever" lembra?

Os dois sorriram e se aproximaram.

Padre- E eu os declaro marido e mulher! Naruto, pode beijar a noiva.

O casal se beijou apaixonadamente, e finalmente o pai de Hinata sorriu, ate que ele foi o primeiro a se levantar para aplaudir, alguns convidados jogavam algumas pétalas de rosas. No final do casamento houve uma festa, com muitos doces e salgadinhos, e muito lamen obviamente, também havia muita musica. Quando a festa estava acabando Naruto levou Hinata para fora do salão e a pegou colo.

Naruto- Acho que já esta na hora de irmos, não acha querida?

Hinata, envergonhada se encolheu e jogou o buque para os convidados, entre elas estava Konohamaru que sem querer pegou o buque.

Konohamaru- Hmm...?

Naruto- Adeus meus amigos!

E assim com sua esposa em seus braços Naruto foi para o apartamento do casal


	2. Leia-Me

**Se Voces Gostarem Comentem**

**E Eu Cuntinuarei **

Obrigada Por Lerem E Fiquem Com Deus :* 


End file.
